


I Get To Love You

by Phoboselpis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoboselpis/pseuds/Phoboselpis
Summary: A songfic about Percabeth's journey throughout the years*I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. RR does*I do not own the song lyrics, Ruelle does
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

" _**One look at you  
My whole life falls in line**_ "

“You drool in your sleep” was the first sentence she spoke to him. Admittedly, Percy was not in a good condition to retort back then. But even in his muddled brain it still registered how beautiful she was. Her blonde curls tied loosely in a ponytail and her eyes, a stunning deep grey. But as soon as he regained his bearings, she bolted out of the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of the Titan's Curse

" _**I prayed for you  
Before I called you mine**_ "

Months pass by, and quickly Percy realized that she had taken residence in his heart. It took her a nasty fall from a cliff for him to finally break. It felt like a huge chunk was ripped away suddenly from him, and at that moment he was more than willing to jump down to at least try and save her. But when the moon goddess herself stopped him from doing just that, he was devastated. His powers told him that there was nothing living down in the waters below, but deep in his heart, he knew that she’s still alive, at least for now. And he would let all hell break loose if it meant getting her back. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of The Titan's Curse

" _**Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes  
Oh, I can't believe it's true**_ "

The son of Poseidon was right there when the Gods voted whether to let him live or to kill him. But all his mind could think of was the brochure he found in Annabeth’s bag. His relief when the council of twelve decided to spare both him and the Ophiotaurus vanished when Artemis declared that she will recruit a new huntress, a new lieutenant to serve her in The Hunt. It was as if Percy had been holding the sky all over again. _No, she can’t do this_ , was all his mind could think of. _She can’t leave me. I won’t be able to live without her._ And then she glanced at him with those stormy eyes of her, as if to say _What are you thinking? I’m here, I won’t leave you. Not again._ At that moment, he realized that he loved her, with all his heart. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth at Mount St. Helens

" _**I get to love you  
It's the best thing that I'll ever do**_ "

They had somehow ended up in a mountain full of telkhines. The Sea Prince knew that they were not strong enough to kill all of them, so he told Annabeth to run. He had accepted his fate, but he would not in a million years allow her to go with him. And when she kissed his cheeks telling him “good luck” and to come back to her, he simply nodded. He wanted desperately to soothe her, to promise that he will come back to her, whatever the obstacle. But looking at the crowd of monsters behind them, he knew not to make empty promises, especially one that would break her heart. His heart clenched painfully while he watched her put on the Yankees cap and disappeared from their hideout. A few telkhines sniffed around, smelling her scent as she made her way through the forge, so he jumped from his hidden spot and shouted to gather their attention, willingly signing his own death warrant. The fight was slow and quick. As powerful as Percy was, he was still a mortal. And without a miracle, he couldn’t win against a hundred or so telkhines. As the lava burned him slowly but surely, the son of the sea gathered all of his remaining strength and unleashed them with a roar. And as he faded into unconsciousness, he prayed to all the gods listening to please, at least let her be safe. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth in the Battle of Manhattan

" _**I get to love you  
It's a promise I'm making to you**_ "

While Percy might have accepted his fate that he will not live long enough to grow old, he was not prepared to watch Annabeth die. And in that fateful battle, she had willingly taken a poisoned knife from the son of Nemesis for him, even though she knew that he was invulnerable. Granted, the knife would probably manage to snag his mortal spot, but she didn’t even know where it was. She had no reason to endanger herself like that. The image of the daughter of Athena falling, screaming in pain and collapsing, was enough for him to see red. The Apollo campers could only look on as their camp leader, the child of the prophecy, unleashed a power so raw, so vengeful and bloodthirsty, as he decimated monster after monster while protecting the love of his life. Annabeth was not supposed to die. No one will ever hurt her if he could help it, and certainly, no monster would be safe from his wrath after daring to do so. Afterward was a blur for him and the campers alike. The poor 10-years-old son of Apollo was dragged to their headquarters and Percy demanded, begged him to please keep her alive. _I don’t care what you have to do, just please don’t let her die._ Perhaps the Gods were listening at that time, as he watched her complexion start to brighten and her life was saved. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victory Banquet at Olympus

" _**Whatever may come your heart I will choose  
Forever I'm yours, forever I do**_ "

Percy watched on with pride as the girl he fell in love with finally got her dreams. The official architect of Olympus. _Can you believe it?_ Her eyes seemed to say as she dazedly thanked all the gods and goddesses present. He embraced her as soon as she was within his reach, and assured her. _You got this Wise Girl. If anyone can rebuild Olympus from scratch and make it greater, it’s you._ Her smile was blindingly bright as she hugged him back. But then his turn to be rewarded came. And apparently defeating Kronos was such a huge feat that they, albeit grudgingly for some, decided to grant him godhood. Naturally, the first thing he did is to turn his gaze to the newly appointed architect of Olympus. And the despair in those stormy grey eyes made him recoil. He was to be made immortal while she would still be mortal, fated to die while he lived on. _No, I don’t want this. I can’t live without her_ , was the thought churning in his mind as he declined the offer, risking the wrath of the King of the Gods. The shock and disdain in the Olympians’ faces and the disappointment in his father’s eyes made him want to shrink and reconsider his decision. But when he saw the pure happiness and relief in Annabeth’s eyes, it made his decision worth it. _As long as we’re together, Wise Girl. You’re all I need._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post the Second Titan War

" _**I get to love you**_ "

The ride back to camp was filled with silence. Not the tense silence when they first departed to defend the Empire State Building, but a sort of comfortable silence as one by one they realized that this is all over. No more wars, no more deaths, no more sacrifices. Meanwhile, a certain son of the sea god rested his head on the shoulder of the blonde beside him. Able to relax for the first time since what seemed like forever, he was slowly lulled to sleep from the fatigue and presence of his family. Later on that same day, he was surprised by a very blue cake baked by his half brother and Annabeth. It was at this moment that he fully realized that he had reached sixteen and the prophecy was finally over. _And I didn’t die. Funny how that’s the third thing in my list of priorities._ He finally gathered the courage to ask her out. They had known that they’re in love but had skirted around each other due to his supposed prophesied death looming over them. But now that it’s all over, they allowed themselves to bask in the love they hold for each other and kissed. As usual, their moment was interrupted. Not by monsters this time, but by their so-called family of campers. The demigods cheered and whistled and dragged them out of the dining pavilion, only to throw them inside the lake. “To cool your heads off,” Clarisse had said. But Percy was content with this, as he materialized an air bubble for him and Annabeth in the middle of the lake. It was all he ever wanted, kissing his girlfriend while the rest of the campers looked on and waited for them to resurface. _But hey, if you’re a son of Poseidon, you don’t have to hurry._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy without his memories

" _**I get to love you**_ "

Percy had no idea who he was. From the moment he woke up, all he could think of was a name that kept popping up whenever he tried to remember. Annabeth. But that was it. He didn’t know who she was, or what she looked like. But his heart started warming whenever he thought of Annabeth. And he decided that he will not forget her too. And as he made his way through the streets of California, that is the only thing he kept mumbling. Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth. He knew deep down that he had to get to Annabeth. That they had to be together. Later when Juno herself appeared in front of him, Percy got a little glimpse of who he was, a demigod. The son of the earthshaker. But she refused to provide more details on his previous life. On Annabeth. So he steeled himself and swore that he would find her. Even if it’s the last thing he did. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy in his quest to Alaska

" _**The way you love  
It changes who I am**_ "

The quest to Alaska was taxing, to say the least. Percy was tired of the void in his head. He wanted to know, to understand who he really was. He dreamt of Annabeth a few nights ago, and it frustrated him beyond relief. To be so close yet so far from the girl that always made warmth bloom in his chest. The desperation her voice held when realizing that he was moving farther and further away from her grasp. It made him angry. At the one who took his memories away from him, at the gods from letting this happen, at the fates themselves to be so cruel. So when the opportunity arose, a chance for him to remember all, he instantly took it. Even when it meant placing his life on the line in a bet against Mother Earth herself. He watched with relief as the old seer crumbled to dust due to the gorgon venom. He had won the bet. He will remember. He’ll know who Annabeth was. But the memory recovery was not instantaneous. As he toiled with Frank and Hazel to free death, his old life gradually came back. From the minotaur to Atlas to defeating Kronos. And finally to the identity of Annabeth. The brilliant daughter of Athena. The architect of Olympus. His soulmate. He longed for her in ways he couldn’t describe. The sooner this quest ends, the sooner he’ll get to her. And he’ll be damned if he let himself be killed before they were reunited. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth reunited

" _**I am undone  
I thank God once again**_ "

Percy went from the despised greek son of Neptune to the Praetor of the 12th legion in just a few weeks. As the current leader of the Roman camp, he should exercise caution against the incoming greeks in a giant flying warship. But all he could think was that he’ll see Annabeth again. It’s been almost 6 months since they were forcefully separated, and his entire being ached to be reunited with her. He was taken just as they settled into their peaceful lives. And while he spent his whole journey mostly without his memories, he couldn’t imagine how it was for the daughter of wisdom. To be reminded every day for the last half-year that Percy was gone, without any reassurance that he was at least alive. It took all of his self-restraint to not run to her when he caught sight of her blond curls on the hull of the flying trireme. But apparently, she didn’t have the same constraint as she judo flipped him into a water fountain before bawling her eyes out on his shoulder. _I’m sorry Wise Girl. But it’s okay now, we’re together._ He kissed her and it seemed as if all pieces of his life were put together again. Naturally, as his luck would have it, their peace was interrupted by the son of Hephaestus attacking the city. And he got roped into yet another world-saving, life-threatening quest to the ancient lands. But he’ll endure anything if he had his wise girl. Always. 


End file.
